drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmira Deen
Character Name: Elmira Deen Age : 22 Physical Description: Dark of skin, long black hair, brown eyes, 5'9'' , 174 pounds Place of Birth : Unknow to her Place of Raising : First Caemlyn then later Tar Valon Character History: Elmira grew up in Tar Valon with a family where the father was a smith, and the mother worked as a innkeeper. She would help out in the inn when needed and was thougth everything as she grew up, thoug she had older almost adult siblings already when she was still a child. All would seem to be just splendid for the young girl, except for that she at times where troubled by dark nightmares. And that she had learned at an early age to keep secret as well as hold a difrent view to the world then others. She remember the visit of a tall stern woman who treated her well. As she grew up and came to the second half of her teens she would learn the truth. Her mother who where higher up in the serving lines had placed her to be fostered by minions in the place where she hoped it would be most unlikely for anyone to find the girl. Though they where her second set of minions, it had been her mothers hope to have the girl closer, yet an atempt of rivaling forces to kill her and her brother had been made and the whole family had been killed. Though to clever to go by themself they had used screaming, and sent the CoL on the track. She had been making a hut in the hay when the attack happened, and from there watched her foster parents killed. What happened to her litle brother she hadnt seen as he had been outside, and all traces of him was gone by the time help arived. The incident later beeing the cause of her nightmares. And so her life had moved her to Tar Valon at an age of 8. Later she would fall in love, her husband to be was a farmer a day out of tar Valon and she moved out there. Falling into the runing of the farm was easy on her and she enjoyed it. Though as time passed the love between her and her husband would come to pass, and he would unbeknown to her use money and even loan money to gample and drink. It wasnt till she caugth him looking for her jewlery and other valuables to spend that she learned the truth, the bigest error to it all was that he had as well found documents she thougth was well hidden that revealed her status as a friend of the dark. Thus leaving her with the only option of killing the father of her two children. With the help of her foster parents a false explanation of his murder where made up to satisfy the law. And it was after he was beneath the soil she learned that he earned money, to much that she could pay it, and her option stood to sell the farm, as she could not make it if she where to sell part of it and limiting the resources she had. Luck would smile on her that she got a buyer who needed someone to tend the farm and was unlike to ever have any heir's, and a deal was made. The farm was bougth bringing in enough money to repay the loan and even invest some in new land and a couple more animals. She would be allowed to stay on the farm to run it and live of it, and in repayment she where to tend horses for the woman who had an interest in breeding. Her contract was for lilfe though with the deal that her children would inherit the place when time came as the woman followed a line of work which rendered her unable to make a family of her own. All in all it was an arrangement Elmira was happy to make. Category:Darkfriend Biographies Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies